


on vessels of power

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abstract, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: unlimited power is apt to corrupt the minds of those who possess it





	on vessels of power

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto, no material profits derived from this work. for #foundersweek2019
> 
> summary is quote from william pitt the elder.

Power comes, power goes.

The living possesses power. The dead does not. Hashirama understood it since he first tasted the tang of blood, watching a man fell after his powers was taken away by Butsuma’s sword. 

But, as he witnessed his youngest brother breathed his last in his embrace, Hashirama realized power could be taken away anytime.

So power comes, and power goes.

He needed power to move forward. He needed power to be heard, to be obeyed, and to lead his clan.

Madara needed to be a worthy vessel for that immeasurable power. He would bend it to his will, so it would never goes.

Power comes, power stays—he will make it stay. He will be worthy. He must be worthy.

Because otherwise, the only choice left for him is death.

Madara understood this as he watched his siblings die one by one. They were weak _no_ they were unworthy _no_ they were unable to be worthy, maybe if they had a longer time they could be worthy they were Uchiha after all with the same blood like his— 

Hashirama understood he couldn't be a vessel forever. Madara clung to the world so he could be an eternal vessel.

Hashirama borrowed. Madara ~~stolegraspedtookseized~~ owned it.

For him, when power comes, it stays.


End file.
